That Damn Smirk
by Born2BInsane
Summary: All Hermione wants is some time for herself and all Draco wants is to not be bored out of his mind. Will a game of Truth or Dare resolve both of their issues or will it lead to something totally unexpected? Two-Shot. Rated M for vulgar language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi lovelies, sooooo I know it's been entirely too long and I can't even begin to explain how awful I feel but lately I've finally been getting back into writing. I know a lot of people are wondering what in the hell happened to Among Friends and Enemies but the truth is, I don't even know myself. I've been reading the entire thing over and I'm tempted to completely rewrite all of the chapters, but I'm not going to do that neither myself nor you guys. So this just popped up in my head yesterday and I decided I'm actually gonna post it. Hopefully, I'll get the ball rolling again, but for now here's a fun little smut story lol.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Unfortunately, I am not the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling but let's be honest, everyone already knew that.**_

"I'm bored as fuck." Malfoy groans loudly, throwing himself onto the couch. I regard him with disdain from my perch on the opposite end, thoroughly annoyed that his obnoxiousness is ruining my reading. I haven't had any down time with exams going on this entire week and this was my first moment to me, myself, and Jane Austen.

"It'd be lovely if you'd keep your expletives to yourself as well as your boredom. I'm trying to read." I huff, desperately hoping he'll vanish. No such luck.

"No _fucking _surprise there, that's all you ever _fucking _do." Malfoy says, purposefully emphasizing the curse words. He smirks in his downright infuriating way that I've come to hate in our time as Heads together. It's not quite as awful as I imagined it, sharing the same dorm with 'the Slytherin Prince', but it sure isn't a walk in the park. We've surprisingly formed somewhat of an odd friendship, yet I'm not sure if _friendship _would be the correct word for it.

"You know how I feel about your vulgarity, Malfoy."

"Yes and that's why it's so fun to get your knickers in a twist." I try to ignore him, I really do, but for some reason, it's extremely difficult.

"I'd prefer it if we leave my knickers out of the conversation." I reply dryly. Another smirk.

"What's the matter, is Granger a bookworm as well as a prude?" he taunts. I glare at him and then suddenly notice the only clothing he's wearing are a pair of grey sweatpants that are hanging quite low on his hips. I try not to stare at his defined chest and abs that look like they were chiseled from marble, averting my eyes.

"Honestly, is it such a hassle to put on a shirt, Malfoy?" I comment in annoyance.

"Ah, there we have it ladies and gentlemen; Granger is a world-class prude_ as well _as an innately dull bookworm!"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" It's sad really, being that Malfoy's not completely off the mark about the bookworm part. Except that I'm not a prude, I just don't constantly shag random people like Malfoy does (I've heard his conquests from his quarters on various occasions).

The truth is I lost my virginity to Ron when we were dating… when I was also under the impression I was in love with him. This, however, turned out to be a major bust since it was not enjoyable in the least and the sparks were virtually nonexistent. We're so different, way _too _different and I came to the realization we could never be more than friends. That was about a year ago, and the most male attention I've received has sadly come from Malfoy. Needless to say, this attention has not been romantic in any way, shape, or form.

"You even know it's true Granger! Let's see what awful book you are reading now!" He swiftly snatches the leather bound from my hands.

"Hey!" I protest, leaping up to retrieve my book. Unfortunately, Malfoy's is annoyingly tall, having at least ten inches on me. Therefore, it's hopeless.

"Who the hell is _Jane Austin_? Is it a bloody Muggle book? It must be boring as shit, right?" I try and jump for it, but Malfoy is holding it high above his head.

"It's Jane _Austen_, Malfoy! Stop being an insufferable git!" I yell, getting incredibly frustrated.

"Oh, feisty Granger! I like this side of you _much _better." He raises his eyebrows suggestively under his stupid blonde fringe. I feel tempted to brush the hair out of his eyes despite his loathsome behavior and mentally slap myself.

"Give me back my book, Malfoy." I whine, giving up on the 'jump and grab' strategy since the only thing I'm succeeding in is rubbing my chest against Malfoy, who seems to be enjoying this all too much.

"Beg for it, Granger." Malfoy says, his mercury eyes fixing me with a challenging stare.

"I shan't." I refuse, turning my nose up at him.

"Better yet, I'll give you back your book if you say 'Draco Malfoy is the sexiest man to ever walk the planet Earth and has the body of a god'. Come on Granger, you like telling the truth right?"

"Except that would be a downright _lie _Malfoy. Therefore, I am not uttering those abhorrent words." I cross my arms and plop back down on the couch.

"You're no bloody fun Granger." Malfoy pouts in a ridiculously attractive way that would look completely foolish on anyone else. He sits down on my book right next to me and I try to inch away, but I'm sort of trapped.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not entertaining you." I say huffily. A few minutes of silence go by and I keep stealing glances at my book wedged between the couch and Malfoy's arse as well Malfoy's bare shoulders. He's all sinewy muscle, not a speck of fat to be seen under flawless skin, almost pale as snow. I guess Quidditch pays off…

"Let's play a game." He says suddenly. I eye him skeptically.

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know like…" he taps his chin thoughtfully and then his face lights up, "how about Truth or Dare?"

"How do you know that game? It's a Muggle thing, you know." I inform him, slightly curious.

"I've played it at a few parties. I'm not totally opposed to doing Muggle things." Malfoy says defensively. I snort at this but he pretends not to notice.

"Come on, I'm booored." There goes that pouty face. He bats his blonde eyelashes at me and I think of how silly this is.

"If I play will you leave me alone and give me back my book?"

"I shall, scout's honor." He salutes me and everything and I sigh in exasperation.

"Fine. Get on with it." I fold my legs up and look at him expectantly.

"Excellent, you'll find that my games of Truth or Dare are quite interesting." He reaches into his pocket, brandishing his wand and I start to get a bad feeling about this.

"Accio Veritaserum vial." The bottle flies though the air, apparently coming from his room, and into his awaiting hand.

"Why do you need Truth Serum and where did you get it?" I immediately demand, several different explanations playing out in my mind.

"You don't need to know all the details of how I obtained it, all you need to know is that it will make the game a little bit more…_genuine._"

"By _forcing _me to tell the truth?! Malfoy, you must be crazy if you think I'm taking that potion." I move to get up, but Malfoy tugs me back down on the couch.

"What's the matter Granger, got something to hide? Or perhaps you're just afraid of what you'll divulge." Malfoy's got this mischievous glint in his eyes and even though I know I shouldn't, I let my pride get the best of me.

"Fine. I'll play." I concede begrudgingly.

"Excellent!" he claps his hands together once and summons two teacups. "Okay, I'll give us each three drops to last about an hour." I watch carefully as he equally distributes the clear liquid. He hands one to me and quickly downs his own like a shot. Before I chicken out, I raise the cup to lips and drink mine as well. Just like Snape taught us in sixth year, I don't feel anything unusual as of yet.

"Okay, truth or dare, Granger?"

"Truth." Honestly, I want to be on the safe side because I'm not sure what dares Malfoy will concoct, nor do I want to find out.

"Expected." Malfoy cocks an eyebrow at me and I stick my tongue out at him childishly. He brings out the worst in me. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, I'm not a virgin." The words spill out of my lips, like word vomit I'm unable to stop. I don't even have a choice in whether I wish to answer at all, it's purely impulsive. I notice Malfoy looks somewhat smug.

"Lost it to Weaslebee, eh? Was it as uneventful as I imagine it would be?" he asks with an annoyingly knowing look about him.

"That's not a part of your question Malfoy. It's your turn, truth or dare?" I try to take the focus off of me, as I don't at all wish to discuss this with Malfoy, but it doesn't end up working out.

"What, Weasley didn't stroke your _fancy_ the proper way?" I cast him a withering glare and repeat my question in order to keep myself from answering. "Fine, I choose Truth." I think it over and finally ask a question I've been curious to know.

"How many girls have you…slept with?"

"Twenty four." He replies instantly. "Huh, I didn't even know the exact number but I figured it was somewhere up there." I feel my eyes widen at his admission.

"Over how much time? Like twenty four girls _this_ year?" I prod.

"No, this month."

I find myself gaping, but when he starts chuckling, I realize he's messing with me.

"Wait how did you just lie?!"

"I have my ways Granger." He winks and I scrutinize him until I find nothing that gives him away.

"Whatever Malfoy, I wouldn't be surprised if it was true since you're such a manwhore." I respond scathingly, miffed that he has an advantage over me.

"You wound me, Granger! And you sound slightly jealous if I do say so myself." He says, grinning wickedly.

"As if, Malfoy." I scoff. "Anyway it's my turn. I choose Truth."

"What are you scared of a little Dare, Granger?"

"N-YES." I try to say NO and my mouth begins to form the words, but it's as if they're sucked back down and replaced by their truer counterpart. "I hate this." I mumble as Malfoy is cracking up next to me.

"Ugh fine, I choose Dare Malfoy! If you're done having a laugh, I'd like this to end as soon as possible."

"Okay…I dare you to take off your shirt." Malfoy grins as if he's really pleased with himself.

"Okay." I shrug and Malfoy looks surprised I don't argue. I take off my sweatshirt and he looks annoyed when he sees I'm wearing a camisole with my shorts.

"Not fair." He grumbles. I don't comment because I'm not sure what to say to the fact that Malfoy wants to see me shirtless.

"Truth or Dare, Malfoy?"

"Dare." I think it over for a second and get an idea from earlier.

"Okay, I dare you to say 'Hermione Granger is the smartest, prettiest witch I know and is infinitively much more intelligent than I am."

"I'm not saying that." Malfoy says seriously.

"Oh but you must. I dared you." I tell him persistently.

"I shan't." he mocks me.

"You shall."

"Fine. Hermione Granger is the smartest, prettiest witch I know and is infinitively much more intelligent than I am." He mutters under his breath.

"Oh thank you Malfoy, what a nice thing to say!" I exclaim, enjoying myself now.

"Shut it Granger, I didn't mean a word of it."

This time, I smile slowly as I come to a realization.

"Oh but you DID mean every word of it because you can only speak the truth! This is pure gold right here!" I can't help myself and start to double over, laughing. Malfoy just looks speechless for the first time since I've known him.

"You just admitted that I'm smart AND pretty AND I'm infinitively more intelligent than you! This is a momentous day!" Malfoy simply glares at me from his side of the couch and watches as I gloat.

"Whatever Granger, Truth or Dare?" he says grumpily. I want to continue making fun of him, but I the sooner this game is over, the sooner I get my Me time.

"Truth." I chirp. He perks up as if he's getting an idea.

"When was the last time you orgasmed, it can be from someone else or yourself?" his smirk is in full effect now and I shift uncomfortably on the couch, willing myself not to blush.

"That's a bit personal…" I grimace as I try to force the words from being released with great effort.

"So is my sexual history. So when was your last orgasm?" I can feel my cheeks flaming and I look at the red corduroy pattern beneath me, unable to suppress the word vomit any longer. I finally blurt out my answer in relief, fully aware of his eyes boring into my skull.

"Never."

_**AN: So yeah lol, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, it's only gonna be a two-shot. Leave me reviews pretty please! Oh and what do YOU think is gonna happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ello, so here's the second part of this story. I feel like it's pretty crappy so forgive me lol. Pretty graphic, as it is a smut scene so just warning you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Guys. I'm not J.K. Rowling. That shit only happens in my dreams.**_

"_Never_? Not even by yourself?!"

After a full minute of Malfoy sitting in shock, he keeps asking me the same question and I just keep shaking my head in response, not even trying to hide my exasperation.

"But you said you're not a virgin…"

"That doesn't mean I was completely…satisfied." I wince as I try to explain and see Malfoy giving me an expression of pity.

"No wonder why you're so bloody uptight! You've never been properly shagged!"

"Malfoy! Can we please not discuss this?" I exclaim, putting my head in my hands. "It's bad enough as it is!"

"No we need to discuss this for your sake, Granger! Aren't you even slightly curious as to how it'd feel?"

"Of course I am curious. I'm me for Merlin's sake." Sighing, I decide to stop fighting against the Veritaserum at work.

"So you've touched yourself and it's never worked?" Does he have to be so bloody blunt?

"Yes. I've come to the conclusion it'll happen…eventually. I'm just waiting for the right person." Malfoy gives me this look of disbelief.

"Granger you can't even make yourself come, how do you expect some guy to get you off?"

I blink as his words set in. For the first time, Malfoy's actually got a point.

"I could give it a try." I let my eyes snap back to his in shock.

"Give _what _a try?" I ask, even though I already know exactly what he's talking about.

"Try to make you come. Even though it wouldn't be trying because of course I'd succeed." I continue to stare at him blankly, so he keeps explaining. "Well I'm sure you've caught wind of my reputation with the broads. I'm not called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing after all. And I don't doubt you've heard the screaming from my room since I purposely forget to cast a Silencing spell just to annoy you."

It's true, I have heard the rather loud praising of Malfoy's…abilities and all of his conquests gossip like no one's business. Of course, I've never tried out these abilities myself because Malfoy's is, well, Malfoy and I'm me.

"That's a ridiculous idea, Malfoy." I finally say after a few seconds.

"Come on Granger, I like a good challenge." Malfoy grins devilishly, leaning in a little bit too close for my liking.

"Why would you even suggest such a thing, you hate me!" I exclaim, trying to think logically about this whole thing.

"On the contrary, I don't hate you, you just piss me off. I dislike you in the friendliest way." I look at him doubtfully. "Besides, you may not know it but you're hot as fuck. I mean you're also a total nerd, but an attractive one I will admit."

I just gape at him. That's all I can do. Since when does bloody Malfoy think I'm "hot"? I mean, I know I'm not completely unfortunate looking but _hot_? Not likely.

"Don't act so shocked, Granger. Guys practically fall all over you, especially Weaslebee. And you're supposed to be smart! You're bloody clueless."

"I don't know what to say to that." I answer, because honestly, I don't. Here Malfoy is, practically offering himself to me! What in the world am I supposed to say?!

"All I'm saying is that hypothetically, I wouldn't mind getting you off."

"How considerate of you." I reply sarcastically. "I must decline however. It'd be entirely too awkward since we live together, knowing that we…you know."

"Okay, whatever you say Granger." Malfoy settles back into the pillows.

"Okay?" I say, suddenly feeling slightly dejected. It confuses me that Malfoy was being so persistent a second ago and now he's given up so easily. I sit there pondering what in the world just happened and then suddenly, a pair of incredibly soft lips crash down on mine. A hand weaves into my hair, pulling me closer.

I instinctively kiss back until I realize that these lips that are sending my head into a tizzy belong to Malfoy. Malfoy as in my nemesis. I push him away forcefully and immediately find myself longing for his warmth.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" I yell, trying to get some air back into my lungs. It seems as if he'd stolen all the oxygen in the room. He simply smirks, unaffected by my outburst.

"Not bad, Granger. You're better than I originally expected. This should be a whole lot more enjoyable."

"What should be more enjo-?" I don't get to finish my question because Malfoy kisses me once again, this time with his tongue delving into my mouth. I don't respond for a moment, but this only results in Malfoy ruthlessly moving his lips against mine, not taking no for an answer. I hesitantly begin to respond and I feel the git smirk into the kiss.

"That's right love, give into me." His nose nudges mine as he whispers these words quite seductively. I inhale sharply as he starts planting open-mouthed kisses along the column of my neck.

"We really shouldn't…_oh_." I yelp as Malfoy finds my sweet spot just below my ear, sucking the skin roughly. My body betrays me as I begin to feel heat pooling between my legs. I've never felt this…aroused, especially not during my previous, extremely sloppy experiences.

"Let me make you feel bloody spectacular, Granger. _Let me make you come_." He demands, his lips brushing against my own with each word. He tastes of peppermints…my favorite. A million thoughts race through my head but only one seems to stick.

"Okay." I exhale shakily, "but if you don't succeed, we pretend this never happened. If you do succeed…" I trail off, not entirely sure where I'm going with this.

"If I do succeed, then you have to do whatever I want for an entire day." Malfoy finishes for me and since I can't think of an alternative, I nod my head in agreement.

"Deal. But this only can happen just _once._"

"Don't worry bookworm, I will succeed. And I'm also sure that you won't be able to do this _just once_. You'll be begging for more." Malfoy grins wolfishly and I'm suddenly aware I should've been more specific with my wager. However, my mind begins to wander as Malfoy nips gently at my collarbone.

I sigh in pleasure as Malfoy lays me down on so he can hover over me. I run my nails lightly down his bare back, over his shoulders to feel the hard planes of his stomach beneath my palms. Malfoy curses softly and I find myself smirking in a very Slytherin-like way. His hands wander purposefully all over my body, as if they're tracing an intricate design whilst simultaneously setting my skin on fire. They finally come to rest on my breasts and my nipples promptly harden under his touch. Malfoy rids me of my tank top and I immediately feel self-conscious in my thin baby blue bra. I try to cover up, but Malfoy pins my arms above my head.

"Don't." he gazes sternly at me as he release my wrists. His fingers slowly undo the clasp.

"Where the fuck have you been hiding these?" Malfoy demands as if I have committed a crime. I bite my lip under his stare and I notice Malfoy's eyes darkening with an unreadable expression. His hand kneads my right breast and he takes the other into his mouth, his tongue swirling over my pert nipple, never taking his eyes off me. I let out a weird groan as the heat in my core only grows by the second.

"_Draco._" His name tumbles from my lips before I even know what I'm saying. Malfoy pauses his ministrations to look at me in obvious surprise. His surprise quickly morphs into something completely different…something that can only be described as lust.

"Say it again."

"What?" I ask dumbly even though I know exactly _what_.

"Don't be daft, Granger. Say my fucking name again." He's staring at me quite intensely as his hand dips into the waistband of my shorts. He cups me through my underwear roughly and my whole body clenches with a need I've never felt before.

"Oh Merlin, _Draco please_." I'm not even entirely sure what I'm begging for, but it feels as if I'll explode into nothing if Malfoy doesn't continue.

"Please _what_ Granger?" That bloody infuriatingly sexy smirk is playing on his swollen lips as his finger traces my folds over my panties.

"I don't know, just please, t-touch me." I whimper helplessly, and try to relieve the pressure by rubbing my thighs together.

"Look at this, Bookworm Granger, completely at my mercy." He teases, taking his time with yanking my shorts off. Malfoy arches an eyebrow at me as he takes in the only pair of lace underwear I own. Locking eyes with me, he slowly pulls my panties down my shaking legs _with his teeth_. He works his way up my body, kissing along my hipbones, up between my breasts, and settles on my lips. This kiss is different than the previous ones. Just as passionate, but slower and softer yet still managing to set my skin alight. He slips his fingers between my legs and I gasp with pleasure, my walls clenching tightly around his digits.

"You're so fucking wet baby." He groans. I try to answer with a smart retort about him calling me "baby" but the only thing I can do is moan as he plunges two fingers into my heat.

"Oh God." I bite my lip so hard I taste blood.

"Actually it's Draco." He chuckles deeply. I swat him in annoyance. He laughs again, kissing his way back down. I start to get nervous.

"Malfoy, you don't-"

"Shut it, Granger. Just enjoy it." I decide to listen for once. He kisses the insides of my thighs and gently spreads my legs so I'm completely exposed to him. I can only watch as he finally kisses me in the place where I need it the most. I cry out, my fingers threading themselves into his blonde locks, finding something to hold onto. The tip of his oh so talented tongue runs up and down, settling to wreck havoc on my clit as his fingers pound into me at an agonizingly slow pace. This in no way compares to anything I've ever felt before. Ron never even bothered to make sure I was taken care of. Malfoy, however, is sending me into a tailspin of mind numbing sensations.

"_Fuck_ Malfoy, oh fucking Merlin." I keep repeating these words over and over again like a mantra as Malfoy takes me higher and higher into obscene pleasure. A coiling feeling tightens in my stomach as I arch off the couch. Malfoy's strong hand holds me down, never ceasing his sinful torture. He hums against my center, the vibrations driving me crazy.

"You better watch your vulgarity love, or I'll have to punish you." Draco murmurs. If possible, I become even wetter at the idea. My whole body is spasming uncontrollably as I feel myself teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"Come for me _Hermione._" At the sound of Malfoy saying my name, I come apart, the coil snapping as waves of pleasure crash through me and I _scream _my orgasm. My eyes roll back into my head as I ride it out, Malfoy's mouth still on me. I try to take deep breaths as I come down from my high. After I calm down I open my eyes to see Malfoy licking his lips from in between my legs. I instantly feel turned on all over again. What the bloody hell is he doing to me?! I grab his face and kiss him roughly, not caring that I taste myself on his tongue. He chuckles, gripping my naked hips tightly.

"That good, huh?"

"I like you better when you're not talking."

_**AN: Soooo I'm not sure if I'm gonna stop here cause I did say it was going to be two-shot but idk, do you guys want another chapter or two? Leave me reviews please! It'd be much appreciated.**_


End file.
